The Halloween Party
by Xelphina
Summary: The Slayers are having a Halloween Party! The only problem is, they don't know who to invite! Z/A L/G Please Review! R+R
1. Default Chapter

The Halloween Party ~How it Came About~  
  
-Authors Note-  
  
Xelphina: Me and my friend, along with a few other people, will be appearing in this ficcie. Oh, and just to let you know, we're in the present. Allow me to introduce you to the new characters, there's  
  
Nightshade- A REALLY powerful female Half-Vampire (female) who is also an Ancient Dragon and a Korena Elf. She has long Blue and Green hair and a bad attitude. (Is a Valgaav fan)  
  
Demetry- A male Hausian (Wolf creature that can obtain the physical form of a human) that looks like a puppy in his wolf form and has pretty silky soft white fuzz! (Girls think he's cute so they often swarm.)  
  
Nefa and Tayeon- Two Bad-Ass Ancient Dragons that have two Human forms, one of a 14 Year old girl and the other of a 20 Year old woman. When in their child form they obtain the mind of a 14 Yr. Old, Vice-Versa. They have black hair and play dirty little tricks on poor innocent people. They have long black hair.  
  
And ME! Xelphina!- Also a Half-Vampire (female) but, unfortunately for me, am Blood-Phobic! I can't stand the sight of blood without fainting. I get pissed easily and am WAY to love-shy for my own good. I have slightly shorter than shoulder length black hair. I am very goofy and like to black mail and tease people. Me and Nightshade often get into fights due to our incompatibility. (Is that even a word?)  
  
Xelphina: Well, now that you have been introduced to the "Strangers" let's get this story started!  
  
It was the day before Halloween and the Slayers gang were huddled around a small Starbucks coffee table. Zelgadis was getting high off coffee while Lina and Gourry where stuffing their faces with sweet pastries.  
  
Amelia: I'm bored.  
  
Lina: Amelia, your ALWAYS bored.  
  
Amelia: That is not true miss Lina! It's just, tomorrow night is Halloween and we still don't have our costumes!  
  
Lina: Halloween is for children, who needs it?  
  
Gourry: You mean besides the point that we get a lot of candy?  
  
Lina: Excluding that!  
  
Zelgadis: We should do something different this year.  
  
Xellos: How about a party?  
  
Amelia: A Halloween party?  
  
Xellos: Yeah, sure, why not? I mean, there's nothing else to do.  
  
Lina: Yeah! Let's have a party!  
  
Zelgadis: Great. A party. Whoop-Dee-Doo! Who would we invite? *Sip*  
  
Lina: Well, uh, random people we know.  
  
Zelgadis: We don't KNOW anybody else but ourselves!  
  
Amelia: Good point.  
  
Lina: Maybe Nightshade and Xelphina know some people.  
  
Zelgadis: Where are they anyway? *Sip*  
  
Xellos: I think they went to the store.  
  
Gourry: *Munch munch munch*  
  
Amelia: What would they be doing there?  
  
Zelgadis: Buying stuff. Isn't that what women do? *Sip*  
  
Amelia: Well, yeah-  
  
Just at that moment Nightshade and Xelphina come walking into Starbucks carrying three big bags each. They grab some chairs and sit down, letting the bags drop to the floor.  
  
Zelgadis: It's been hours! What were you two doing?  
  
Nightshade: We went Halloween shopping!  
  
Lina: Of course.  
  
Amelia: Looks like you bought the whole store!  
  
Xelphina: Nope, only half.  
  
Amelia: *Sweatdrop* Right.  
  
Xellos: What did you buy?  
  
Xelphina: Stuff. LOTS of stuff.  
  
Zelgadis: Well, that's pretty obvious. *Sip*  
  
Gourry: Did you buy any food?  
  
Xelphina: We bought candy, but no food.  
  
Gourry and Lina: CANDY? 0.0!!!  
  
Nightshade: Not for you!  
  
Gourry and Lina: Oh. -_- .  
  
Amelia: We're having a Halloween party!  
  
Xelphina: Really? That's great!  
  
Nightshade: *Rubs head* I need a coffee. *Gets up*  
  
Xelphina: Who are you going to invite?  
  
Lina: We were hoping you two would know.  
  
Xelphina: We know a few people. *Thinks* If you guys don't mind Vampires or other dark creatures.  
  
Lina: Um, well, we weren't really expecting "Dark Creatures" but if that's all you know-  
  
Xelphina: -Yeah pretty much.  
  
Zelgadis: Who WOULD you invite?  
  
Xelphina: Hmmmm. Maybe Demetry, Treasure Cat, Phibriso, Garethe, Shintarea- No, not her- Tess-  
  
Lina: -DID YOU SAY PHIBRISO?!?!  
  
Xelphina: Uh, yeah. Was that wrong?  
  
Amelia: I thought he was dead!!!  
  
Xelphina: He is.  
  
Amelia: Then how can he come to the party?  
  
Xelphina: Duh! Nightshade can resurrect him!  
  
Nightshade: Oh no you don't! *Walks back to table holding coffee* Don't you get me started!  
  
Xelphina: What!?  
  
Nightshade: I am NOT going to resurrect Phibriso!  
  
Amelia: *Looks at the both of them* Are you guys on crack?  
  
Nightshade and Xelphina: *WHACK!*  
  
Amelia: *Twitch, twitch* .ow.  
  
Xelphina: I'm still not done naming off people on the invite list!  
  
Zelgadis: Who else is there to invite?  
  
Xelphina: The masters! Saboran and Bledmorta!  
  
Nightshade: Great idea!  
  
Xelphina: Yeah, I know.  
  
Lina: 0.o.huh?  
  
Xelphina: The people who created us.  
  
Gourry: Are they vampires too?  
  
Nightshade: *Smacks head* Yes Gourry! They are also vampires! How else could they have created us?  
  
Xellos: Um, I have a question about the whole resurrecting Phibriso thing.  
  
Xelphina: What.  
  
Xellos: Can you really do that?  
  
Nightshade: No, we were just joking!  
  
Xellos: .Oh.  
  
Nightshade: OF COURSE I CAN!  
  
All, san Xelphina: *Facefault*  
  
Lina: You can really resurrect people?  
  
Nightshade: *Sips coffee* Yup!  
  
Gourry: What's resurrect mean?  
  
Zelgadis: It means "To bring people back from the Dead" or Alive again.  
  
Gourry: Oh! I see!  
  
Amelia: *Looks at clock* It's getting late, we better head home.  
  
Zelgadis: Yeah.  
  
Everybody gets up and leaves Starbucks. The group proceeds to walk home. Once back at the house they all sit down at the dinner table and talk about the party.  
  
Xelphina: I'm going to the store. I'll be back soon.  
  
Zelgadis: You were just at the store!  
  
Xelphina: Yeah, but If we're going to have a party we'll need costumes.  
  
Amelia: She's right.  
  
Lina: Ok just don't get us anything TOO stupid.  
  
Xelphina: Don't worry.  
  
Lina: Too late.  
  
Xelphina: *Glare. Leaves*  
  
An hour or so later, she returns with a HUGE bag!  
  
Xelphina: *Drops bag panting* There!  
  
All: *Swarming around the bag*  
  
Xelphina: Ok! The first costume goes to Lina, who is going to be a "The Queen of Hearts" from Alice in Wonderland!  
  
Lina:.thanks.hmmm. *Grins. She puts it on over her clothes* Off with there heads!  
  
Xelphina: *Sweatdrop* Yeah. The second costume goes to Gourry who gets to be a Jellyfish.  
  
Gourry: *Grabs it* YAY!  
  
Xelphina: Third, Zelgadis, who is a *Cough* Bunny.  
  
Zelgadis: *Starts to back up* Ohhhhhh no! I am NOT wearing that thing again!  
  
Xelphina: *Puts costume down* Fine then. Fourth, Amelia, who also gets to be a bunny! Or, at least a Playboy bunny.  
  
Amelia: *Holds costume up* Ack! Xelphina! What do you think I am!?! I am not like Naga!  
  
Xelphina: *Ignoring Amelia* Fifth, Nightshade, who is going to go as an Egyptian Princess!  
  
Nightshade: *Takes costume and smiles* You just HAD to do it, didn't you Xelphina?  
  
Xelphina: Yup!  
  
Amelia: What about mister Xellos? Doesn't he get one?  
  
Xelphina: I couldn't find anything that suited Xellos. Anyways, monsters don't celebrate Halloween.  
  
Xellos: True, very true.  
  
Zelgadis: I wouldn't think Vampires celebrated it either.  
  
Xelphina: Shut up!  
  
Lina: What are you going be Xelphina?  
  
Xelphina: *Smiles* A Vampire.  
  
All: *Facefault*  
  
Amelia: *Sweatdrop* No offense or anything miss Xelphina, but isn't that a little warped?  
  
Xelphina: In what way?  
  
Amelia: Never mind.  
  
Valgaav comes walking downstairs, rubbing his eyes. He had refused to go to Starbucks earlier and, instead, took a nap.  
  
Xelphina: Oh, I forgot about Valgaav! *Reaches into bag and pulls out yet another costume. Throws it to Valgaav*  
  
Valgaav: *Catches it* Huh? What's this? *Holds it up*  
  
Xelphina: YOU get to be a Devil!  
  
Valgaav: Are you serious?  
  
Xelphina: Dead.  
  
Valgaav: 0.o  
  
Amelia: It's ok. She got us all weird costumes.  
  
Valgaav: So I'm not alone?  
  
Zelgadis: Nope.  
  
Valgaav: What did you get?  
  
Zelgadis: Uh.  
  
Valgaav: Well?  
  
Zelgadis: Well, you see-  
  
Lina: *Holds up Zel's Costume* He has to be a bunny!  
  
Valgaav: *Laughs* Ha ha ha! You have to be a stupid rabbit!  
  
Gourry: Rabbit? Where?!?!  
  
Lina: *Whack* Retard.  
  
Zelgadis: *Sigh*  
  
Valgaav: Who are you inviting?  
  
Nightshade: We're still trying to figure that out.  
  
Valgaav: Want help?  
  
All, san Valgaav: YES!  
  
They all sat down at the dinner table, once again, and suggest people to invite or not.  
  
Ok, that's all for this chapter! I need more people to invite to the party, so if you have a Role Play character or whatever, E-mail me and tell me about them, I'll try to squeeze them/you in to the party! Oh, and I'm always looking for things to add or do in my ficcies so please review and post some suggestions! I support trads! L/G and Z/A! If you have any questions feel free to ask! 


	2. The Halloween Party

The Halloween Party  
  
~ The Party ~  
  
-Author's Note:  
  
Xelphina: YES! More people will be appearing in this ficcie! They are-  
  
Audren- Is a female. Has long Reddish Brown hair, Red eyes, and Elf ears. She looks around 15 or 16, is tall, and wears weird things. She has a numerous amount of bloods in her including, Ancient Dragon, Elf, Mazoku, Demon, and Vampire! Likes Valgaav. (AH! Nightshade Vs. Audren!)  
  
Yerah- is also female. Looks Human (Except for her ears and eyes), has waist length silver hair, and she usually wears a turquoise-type outfit with a blue sash around her waist. Can get VERY hyper.  
  
Crispus Nip (A.K.A. Catnip)- Again, female. Is about 20 years old but looks 14. She is short and 99% percent of the time happy. If someone manages to get her ticked off, she'll take out a pistol and stick it between their eyes. Wears a forest green top that shows her stomach and short shorts. Has brown hair, which is up in a ponytail.  
  
Vledmorta- Is a male and was the Vampire that created Nightshade. He is the oldest living Vampire in the world. He always wears a mask so you can't see his face. He also wears a big black baggy thing. He has long black hair.  
  
Saboran- Is Vledmorta's brother (Kinda) and also is a male. He created Xelphina (ME!) and is the second oldest vampire in the world. He doesn't wear a mask and has long red hair. (Weird huh?) Also wears a baggy thing.  
  
Xelphina: That's all! Have fun reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the last chapter, the gang decided to have a Halloween Party! They didn't know whom to invite, so they turned to their new friends Xelphina and Nightshade-  
  
October 31st Six-O-Clock (At Night)  
  
Lina: *Putting up decorations, huff huff pant* Now, why are we doing this again?  
  
Amelia: *Hanging up a bat* Because we're having a Halloween Party!  
  
Lina: *Now tossing streamers* Oh, yeah!  
  
Zelgadis: *Fixing buffet* Hurry! People are going to show up in an hour!  
  
Amelia: *Now starting up the fireplace* We're going as fast as we can!  
  
Zelgadis: *Stops what he's doing* That reminds me! Who's coming again?  
  
Nightshade: *Takes out a small list* Sylphiel, Martina, Filia, Zangulus, and Naga.  
  
Amelia: *Freezes* NAGA?!?  
  
Nightshade: *Re-reads list* Uh-huh!  
  
Amelia: *Mumble mumble*  
  
Nightshade: And from the "People We Know" list, Demetry, Yerah, Catnip, and Audren? Who's that?  
  
Xelphina: *Snickers* My friend.  
  
Nightshade: Do I know her?  
  
Xelphina: Nope!  
  
Valgaav: *Looks up* Audren?  
  
Nightshade: NOW WHAT?!?  
  
Xellos: Audren? Where?!? *Covers head*  
  
Nightshade: Am I missing something here?  
  
Xelphina: *Snicker*  
  
Valgaav: Audren?  
  
Nightshade: WHAT IS UP?!?  
  
Valgaav: Huh? Oh, nothing.  
  
Xellos: *Whimper*  
  
Xelphina: *Snicker*  
  
Nightshade: *Heatmark* Who the hell is Audren?!?  
  
Xelphina: My friend!  
  
Nightshade: *Multiple heatmarks* I know, but WHO is she?!?  
  
Xelphina: My friend!  
  
Nightshade: I hate you!  
  
Xelphina: I know.  
  
*Doorbell rings "Ding-Dong!"*  
  
Xelphina: YAY! Audren's here!  
  
Nightshade: But the party doesn't start until Seven!  
  
Xelphina: I invited her over early!  
  
Nightshade: WHY?!?  
  
Xellos: *Runs upstairs*  
  
Xelphina: *Ignoring Nightshade, walks over to the door and opens it*  
  
Xelphina: Audren!  
  
Audren: Xelphina! Nice to see you again!  
  
Xelphina: *Pushes Audren toward the group* Ok every body, this is Audren!  
  
All, san Xelphina, Audren, and Xellos: Hello!  
  
Valgaav: *Gulp* Uhhhhh, hi!  
  
Audren: Valgaav!  
  
Nightshade: Wait! You two know each other?  
  
Valgaav: *Blush* Uh, yeah.  
  
Audren: We met a loooooooooooong time ago!  
  
Valgaav: *Cough*  
  
Nightshade: *Glares at Audren*  
  
Xelphina: *Sweatmark* Why don't we all go get into our costumes!  
  
Lina: *Whispers* Nice save Xelphina!  
  
Zelgadis: Uh-uh! No way! I am NOT going to put on that costume!  
  
Amelia: Oh, but Mister Zelgadis! You look so cute in it!  
  
Zelgadis: There is no way, by the Nine Hells, would you get me back in that thing!  
  
Suddenly, a girl with short brown hair comes running across the screen! (A.K.A. Christina)  
  
Christina: ZELGABUNNY!!!! *Hugs Zelgadis, then disappears*  
  
Zelgadis: Um, that was scary!  
  
Amelia: *Cough, sweatmark* Heh heh heh.  
  
Lina: ANYway, just put on the damn thing!  
  
Zelgadis: *Grumble*  
  
*Vledmorta and Saboran come walking upstairs*  
  
Vledmorta: *Yawn* What's going on? And where's that Blondie?  
  
Lina: You mean Gourry?  
  
Vledmorta: Yeah, him!  
  
Lina: He's upstairs sleeping.  
  
*Can hear a faint snoring sound coming from upstairs*  
  
Both: ^-^;  
  
Saboran: Good morning!  
  
All: *Look at clock, then look back at him*  
  
Saboran: *Sweatmark* Um, I mean evening.  
  
Amelia: I'm going to get into my costume!  
  
Lina: Good idea! *Chanting* Off with their heads!  
  
Zelgadis: *Grumble*  
  
Audren: Me too!  
  
Xelphina: I'm in mine!  
  
Nightshade: *Whacks Xelphina* Shut up!  
  
Xelphina: You're not still mad at me for inviting Audren are you?  
  
Nightshade: Get away from me!  
  
Xelphina: Yipe! *Runs away*  
  
Audren: Hey! That wasn't very nice!  
  
Nightshade: Leave me alone!  
  
Audren: Ok, whatever! *Goes upstairs to change*  
  
*Nefa and Tayeon suddenly appear*  
  
Nightshade: Ok, what have you to been up to?  
  
Nefa: What are you talking about?  
  
Tayeon: We weren't doing anything!  
  
Both: *Exchange glances*  
  
Nightshade: Riiiiight! Like I'd believe you!  
  
Both: We're serious!  
  
*Gourry comes walking down the stairs*  
  
Gourry: I smell food!  
  
All, san Gourry: 0.0!!!  
  
Gourry: What? What's wrong? Did Lina blow someone up again?  
  
Lina: *Yelling from upstairs* Oh, shut up Gourry!  
  
Gourry: Then what's wrong?  
  
Vledmorta: Your face!  
  
Valgaav: *Suppressing laughter* It's all funny!  
  
Gourry: Huh?  
  
Saboran: Here. *Hands Gourry a mirror*  
  
Gourry: *Looks into it* AHHHHHHHHHHH! What happened?!?  
  
Xelphina: Looks like the twins had a drawing frenzy!  
  
Gourry: *Sniffle* Wahhhh! I look like a clown!  
  
Valgaav: *Laughing* That's cause you are one!  
  
Xelphina: Go wash it off!  
  
Gourry: *Sulks into the bathroom*  
  
Nightshade: *Grabs the twins which were trying to sneak off* Oh no you don't! When Gourry comes out I want you two to apologize!  
  
Nefa and Tayeon: Ok.  
  
Xelphina: The party's going to start soon. We should finish up.  
  
Nightshade: *Nods head*  
  
Seven-O-Clock  
  
Doorbell: Ding-Dong!  
  
Amelia: I'll get it! *Goes over to the door and opens it* Why, hello Miss Sylphiel!  
  
Sylphiel: *Who is dressed up as an Angel* Hello Amelia! Is Gourry Dear here?  
  
Amelia: *Sweatmark* Um, I think he's upstairs still.  
  
Sylphiel: Ok! *Walks over to the sofa and sits down*  
  
Amelia: *Closes the door, but almost as soon as she does, the doorbell rings again. She answers it* Hello Catnip!  
  
Catnip: *Who dressed up as a cat. (Ironic, No?)* Hey Amelia! *Goes over and stands next to the sofa that Sylphiel is at*  
  
Amelia: *Once again closes the door, but just like before, as soon as she does the doorbell rings. Again, she answers it* Hello Filia!  
  
Filia: *Who is dressed up as a Nurse* Hello Amelia! I need to talk to Lina, is she here?  
  
Amelia: She's hanging around the buffet table.  
  
Filia: Thank you. *Heads toward Lina and almost immediately is caught in an conversation*  
  
Amelia: *Checks outside, sees that the Coast is Clear, then closes the door* Jeeze!  
  
Zelgadis: *Sitting in the corner, grumbling*  
  
Xellos: *Pokes his head around the corner of the stairs, looks around, then slowly creeps over to the living room*  
  
Valgaav: What are you doing?  
  
Xellos: *Jumps* Shhhhh! Hiding from Audren!  
  
Valgaav: Why?  
  
Xellos: *Heatmark* Because, ok!  
  
Audren: *Looking for Valgaav* Vaaaaaaalgaaaaaaaav! *Sees the two boys, grins evilly* Hello Xellos!  
  
Xellos: AHHHHH! Don't hurt me! *Runs*  
  
Audren: hehehe.  
  
Valgaav: What was that all about?  
  
Audren: Oh, nothing! I just make it a hobby to torture Xellos by dropping huge bells over his head!  
  
Valgaav: Um, what?  
  
Audren: Nothing!  
  
Nightshade: *Also looking for Valgaav* Valgaav? Where are you? *Sees Valgaav and Audren talking*  
  
Nightshade: There you are! *Grabs Valgaav's arm* Come on! Let's go greet people!  
  
Audren: Um, excuse me, but we were talking!  
  
Nightshade: *Ignoring Audren* Come on Valgaav!  
  
Audren: *Grabs Valgaav's other arm* Leave us alone! We're busy!  
  
Valgaav: Um, girls?  
  
Nightshade: Get off! He's mine!  
  
Audren: In your dreams!  
  
Valgaav: *Sweatmark* Uhhhhhhh  
  
Amelia: *Comes over* Cut it out you two! We're having a party! Be nice to each other!  
  
Both: *Heatmark* Would you butt out?!?  
  
Amelia: Gone! *Quickly walks away*  
  
Filia: *Decides to try and break up the tensions* Ok! Stop it now!  
  
Nightshade: Stay out of this Reptile!  
  
Filia: *Major heatmark* What'd you say?!?  
  
Audren: Shoo! Go away and find some more cold-blooded creatures to hand out with!  
  
Filia: *Multiple heatmarks* WHY THE NERVE!!! *Whacks both over the head with her mace*  
  
Both: i.i Owwwwwwww.  
  
Filia: That should teach you! *Puts mace away and heads back over toward Lina*  
  
Doorbell: Ding-Dong!  
  
Xelphina: I'll get it! *Goes over to and opens door*  
  
Yerah: *Dressed up a Witch* Hi Xelphina! I'm not late, am I?  
  
Xelphina: Nope! There's still more to come!  
  
Yerah: Good! *Walks up to Catnip and strikes up a conversation*  
  
*Phone rings "Ring-Ring!"*  
  
Lina: I've got it! *Picks up phone* Hello? Oh, Hey Martina, Wait! Really? Um, ok. Ha ha ha! Whatever! BYE!  
  
Amelia: What was that all about?  
  
Lina: Martina and Zangulus can't come.  
  
Zelgadis: Why?  
  
Lina: *Smiles* Because poor ol' Zangy-Poo's sick!  
  
Amelia: Um, what?  
  
Zelgadis: I can see why. Just being around Martina makes ME sick, but Zangulus has to live with her! I pity him.  
  
Gourry: What time is it?  
  
Sylphiel: *Hops up from sofa* Gourry Dear!  
  
Lina: Oh no.  
  
Sylphiel: *Glomps Gourry* Oh Gourry! I missed you!  
  
Gourry: Uhhhhhhh  
  
Lina, Amelia, and Zelgadis: *Sweatmark*  
  
Lina: Er, Sylphiel?  
  
Sylphiel: Yeeeeeeeeeeesss?  
  
Lina: STOP IT!!!  
  
Sylphiel: Stop what?  
  
Lina: That! *Points at Gourry*  
  
Sylphiel: Why?  
  
Zelgadis: Because people are watching.  
  
Sylphiel: Eek! *Lets go of Gourry, blush* Oops!  
  
INTERMISSION!  
  
(Due to the fact that this is an EXTREMELY long story, I've decide to break it in half! Bring me some popcorn while you're up will ya?)  
  
Doorbell: Ding-Dong!  
  
Xelphina: *Walks over to the door, opens it* ??? *Looks around* Hello?  
  
Voice: HI!!!  
  
Xelphina: *Looks down* DEMETRY!!!  
  
All Girls, san Nightshade: DEMETRY?!? *Run over to door and hug him*  
  
Demetry: *Cough* Can't breathe! *Cough cough*  
  
Nightshade: Great! The dog's here!  
  
Demetry: HELP!  
  
Nightshade: *Walks over and pulls the girls off one by one*  
  
Demetry: *Gasp* THANK YOU!!!  
  
Nightshade: Uh-huh  
  
Girls: Awwwwwww  
  
Catnip: Puppy!  
  
Nightshade: Not puppy, Hausian!  
  
Catnip: Oh. HAUSIAN!  
  
Nightshade: *Sweatmark*  
  
Girls: *Back off*  
  
Demetry: *Prances over to the Fireplace, sits down*  
  
Valgaav: *Sigh* It'd be neat if Gaav was here.  
  
Nightshade: *Starry eyes* Anything for you Valgaav dear!  
  
Audren: *Glare*  
  
Nightshade: *Starts a resurrection spell*  
  
*Suddenly, there's a bright flash, and Gaav is seen standing in the center of the room.*  
  
Gaav: *Yawn* What's happening? I feel like I'v been asleep for days!  
  
Yerah: That's because you have!  
  
Amelia: To be precise, Two Years!  
  
Gaav: *Looks at them strangely* o.0, Huh?  
  
Lina: You died!  
  
Gaav: Excuse me?  
  
Valgaav: Remember that grudge you had against Lina?  
  
Gaav: Yeah, so?  
  
Valgaav: So, you got into that fight with her?  
  
Gaav: Oh yeaaah!  
  
Valgaav: AND PHIBRISO KILLED YOU!!!  
  
Gaav: So that's why my head hurts!  
  
All, san Gaav: *Sweatmark*  
  
Yerah: I think you resurrected him with only half a brain!  
  
Lina: *Walks over to Gaav and knocks on his head, a hollow echo fills the room* Yup, he's empty!  
  
Gaav: *Rubbing head* Owchie!  
  
All, san Gaav: *Sweatmark*  
  
Xelphina: *Comes prancing up* Oh, hi Gaav! *Continues to walk away*  
  
Amelia: 3, 2, 1--  
  
Xelphina: *Freezes* GAAV?!?  
  
Zelgadis: Great -_-  
  
Xelphina: YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!  
  
Audren: Miss "I'm soooooo Perfect" Over there resurrected him!  
  
Nightshade: What'd you call me?!?  
  
Xelphina: But, what about Phibriso?  
  
Nightshade: NO, DAMNIT!  
  
Sylphiel: Phibriso? Where? Where's Phibby-kun?  
  
Xelphina: He's not here.  
  
Sylphiel: Awwwwwwwwwwww!  
  
Xelphina: *Sniffle* No Phibby, no fun!  
  
Nightshade: -_-  
  
Sylphiel: Waaaaaaaaah! Me want Phibby-Kun!  
  
Xelphina and Sylphiel: *Big Puppy Eyes* PLEEEEEEEASE!!!  
  
Nightshade: -_-  
  
*XellAn-Chan stands up from crowd*  
  
Xelphina: *Waves to XellAn*  
  
XellAn: *Shouts* Resurrect Phibby!  
  
Nightshade: This is the weirdest story in the whole world. OK! I'LL DO IT! I'LL RESURRECT PHIBRISO!  
  
XellAn: *Sits back down* Heh heh heh-  
  
Sylphiel: YAY! *Starts dancing around the room chanting "Kawaii, oh so kawaii"*  
  
Nightshade: *Does the same thing as before, Phibriso appears* THERE! HAPPY?!?  
  
Sylphiel: *Nods head rabidly* Uh-huh!  
  
Phibriso: *Looks around* Where am I?  
  
Audren: You're at our Halloween Party!  
  
Phibriso: A party? *Smiles* I like parties!  
  
Sylphiel: *Glomp*  
  
Phibriso: *Sweatmark* Um, do I know you?  
  
Catnip: *Comes over* Yeah, you killed her. Think hard!  
  
Phibriso: *Thinks* Oh yeah!  
  
(Ok, all those who think I forgot about Gourry, I haven't. Just to let you know, he's over at the buffet trying to figure out how they get the Peanut Butter inside of a Reeses Peanut Butter Cup! Now remember kids, "There's no wrong way, to eat a Reeses!")  
  
Phibriso: *Turns around and looks at Zelgadis* What are you supposed to be?  
  
Zelgadis: What do I look like?!?  
  
Once again, the girl with short brown hair comes running across the screen!  
  
Christina: *Stops in front of Zelgadis* ZELGABUNNY!!! *Hugs Zelgadis, and disappears*  
  
Zelgadis: 0.0!!! WHY DOES THAT KEEP HAPPENING?!?  
  
Amelia: *Cough, sweatmark* Who knows. ^-^;;;  
  
Phibriso: So, you're a bunny!  
  
Zelgadis: *Glare* Leave me alone! *Walks back over to his "Corner" and grumbles some more*  
  
Demetry: *Comes over* What's with him?  
  
All: *Shrug*  
  
*Vledmorta and Saboran walk up carrying an unusually dark coloured RED wine* (Muahahahahahahaha!)  
  
Nightshade: *Looks around* Hey, Xelphina, where's that friend of yours?  
  
Xelphina: I dunno.  
  
Valgaav: Hmmm. *Looks* and Xellos is gone too-  
  
*They all suddenly hear a yelp from upstairs. Xellos comes running down with a huge welt on his head*  
  
Xellos: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Audren: *Comes downstairs* Hehehehehe!  
  
Xellos: *Runs into basement*  
  
All, San Audren: o.0?  
  
Audren: *Takes out a little bell and jingles it*  
  
Xellos: *Can be heard from the basement* AH! DON'T HURT MEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Valgaav: The bells?  
  
Audren: *Nods*  
  
All, San Valgaav, Audren, and Xellos: *Sweatmark*  
  
Lina: Ok, all up for a game of 21 say "I"!!!  
  
All: "I"!!!  
  
*Every one huddles around the dinning room table*  
  
Phibriso: Wait! How do you play?  
  
Zelgadis: Ok, the dealer hands out cards to every body, you look at the cards and try to get them to add up to the number 21, if they're below then you say "Hit me" to the dealer and he or she will give you another card. If you think you have the highest hand you can get without getting a card that makes you go over 21, you "Cashing In" and put your hand upside down onto the table. If your hand adds up to a number over 21, then you've lost. If you lose, then you put your hand down and say "Over". After every body has put their hand down, they flip. Whoever has the closest number to 21 wins. If you have 21, then you become dealer. Got it?  
  
Phibriso: Uhhhh, I think so.  
  
Zelgadis: Ok, let's start!  
  
*Everyone sits down and starts to play*  
  
Xelphina: -_- I hate cards and they hate me! "Over!"  
  
Nightshade: That was fast. "Hit me!" *Zelgadis hands her a card* 0.0 *Glares at Xelphina* "Over!"  
  
Xelphina: *Evil grin* hehehehehe  
  
Amelia: "Hit me!" *Zelgadis hands her a card" Ummmmm, "Cashing In!"  
  
Catnip: "Hit me!" *Zelgadis hands her a card* Yes!  
  
Valgaav: "Hit me!" *Zelgadis hands him a card* Greaaaaaat, "Over!" *Puts down his hand*  
  
Yerah: My turn?  
  
All, San Yerah: *Nod*  
  
Yerah: Hmmmmm *Thinks* "Hit me!" *Zelgadis hands her a card* Hehehe, "Cashing In!" *Puts her cards down*  
  
Gourry: *Snore*  
  
All, San Gourry: *Sweatmark*  
  
Lina: *Screams in Gourry's ear* DAMNIT GOURRY! STOP SLEEPING AND PLAY!  
  
Gourry: *Jolts awake* GAH! Huh? What? Oh, my turn! *Looks at cards* Catnip, do you have a Seven?  
  
Catnip: o.0? Huh?  
  
Zelgadis: *Smacks himself* Gourry! We're playing 21, not Go Fish!  
  
Gourry: Ok! Um, what?  
  
Lina: *Heatmark* YOU'RE NOT PLAYING ANYMORE!!! *Pushes his chair over*  
  
Gourry: Ow!  
  
Lina: My turn! "Hit me!" *Zelgadis hands her a card* Screw this, "Over!" *Puts her cards down*  
  
Gaav: "Hit me!" *Zelgadis hands him a card*  
  
Audren: *Smiles evilly* "Cashing In!" *Puts her cards down*  
  
Phibriso: "Hit me!" *Is given a card*  
  
Sylphiel: *Looks disappointed* "Over!" *Puts her cards down*  
  
Demetry: "Cashing In!" *Puts his cards down*  
  
Vledmorta: "Hit me!" *Is given a card*  
  
Filia: Um, "Cashing In!" *Puts her cards down*  
  
Saboran: "Hit me-  
  
*Suddenly the lights flicker, then go out*  
  
All: *Blink blink*  
  
Sylphiel: AHHHHHH!  
  
Gaav: What's your problem?  
  
Sylphiel: *Whimper* I'm scared of the dark!  
  
All, San Sylphiel: *Sweatmark*  
  
Nightshade: I know the power switch is around here somewhere-OW! What did I just hit?  
  
Audren: That'd be me.  
  
Nightshade: Oh, nothing important then.  
  
Audren: *Glares into the direction of Nightshade's voice*  
  
Strange Mysterious Voice: Ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Nightshade and Xelphina: Urk!  
  
Nightshade: I know that voice!  
  
Xelphina: *Shudder, gulp* Please tell me it's not-  
  
Both: ARTIMIS!  
  
*The lights come on. Standing in the middle of the room is a tall man. He has shoulder length Honey Brown hair and Freaky-Ass Dragon eyes. He looks about 20 years of age.*  
  
All Girls: *Blink blink* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *Stampede into the basement*  
  
Xellos: *Comes running out* AHHHHH! An evil mob of women have taken over the basement!!! *Sees Artimis* Oh, now I know why.  
  
Artimis: I'm not THAT BAD am I?  
  
Gourry: No, I'm pretty sure you are!  
  
Artimis: *Sweatmark*  
  
Vledmorta: I hope you don't mind me asking, but, why did you com here?  
  
Artimis: *Shrugs* I heard there was a party.  
  
Phibriso: Who are you?  
  
Gaav: And why did all the girls run screaming from the room like that?  
  
Saboran: You don't wanna know.  
  
Phibriso and Gaav: Yeah we do!  
  
Vledmorta: Well, he likes women, ALOT!  
  
Demetry: A little TOO much, if you know what we mean?  
  
Phibriso: Ewwwwwwww! You're scary Mister!  
  
Artimis: You guys make me sound like a Sex-Pot!  
  
Zelgadis: That's because you are!  
  
Artimis: I am not!  
  
All Guys, San Artimis: ARE TOO!  
  
All Girls: *Whimper* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Vledmorta: Nice way to ruin a party.  
  
Artimis: Fine! I'll leave! Jeeze! *Vanishes*  
  
Demetry: *Yells into the basement* HEY! HE'S GONE! YOU CAN COME UP NOW!!!  
  
All Girls: *Slowly creep upstairs*  
  
Gourry: *Looking at the Reeses Peanut Butter Cup* I still don't get it!  
  
Zelgadis: And you probably never will!  
  
Audren: *Sigh* That was soooooooo scary!  
  
Amelia: I will forever be Mentally Scarred!  
  
Audren: *Shudder. Runs over to Valgaav and grabs his arm.* Wahhhhhhh!!!  
  
Nightshade: *Glares at her*  
  
Filia: *Looks at clock* OH MY! I have to go! It's very late! *Walks over to the door, opens it, then leaves*  
  
All: *Look at clock*  
  
Yerah: It's only 10:30!  
  
Sylphiel: Ten Thirty? Oh, I told my father I would be home by Ten! *Leaves*  
  
Zelgadis: Well, the party's not over until Eleven, so what should we do?  
  
Catnip: Let's tell Spooky Stories!  
  
Audren: Yeah!  
  
Gaav: Hehehe  
  
Zelgadis: I'll tell the first one!  
  
All, San Zelgadis: Ok!  
  
*Every one sits down in a circle in the middle of the room*  
  
Zelgadis: Once upon a time- *Several minutes later* Then, there was a knock on her door! The girl cautiously went to open it, but when she did- SHE SAW ARTIMIS STANDING IN THE DOORWAY!  
  
All Girls: *Blood curdling scream* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
All Guys, San Zelgadis: Wow, that was stupid.  
  
Vledmorta: My turn! But this is actually going to be scary!  
  
Xelphina: What are you talking about?!? That must have been the Frikin scariest thing I ever heard!  
  
Amelia: Yeah!  
  
Vledmorta: Maybe to you, but not for us. This one's about a brother and sister that get lost in a dark scary forest!  
  
Gaav: Sounds stupid to me!  
  
Vledmorta: We'll just see about that! *Starts telling the story. Several more minutes later* The little girl heard a scream. She went to investigate the noise, as her brother was gone, she was all alone! She pushed apart some bushes and found herself in a big clearing. She screamed, because lying in the middle of the clearing was her brother's dead, slaughtered body! *Every one tenses up* She turned around to run but bumped into something, she looked up and saw the outline of a huge character! Then, *Vledmorta smiles evilly* AHHHHHHHH!  
  
Every, San Vledmorta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! !!!  
  
Vledmorta: *Laughing* Ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Nightshade: That wasn't funny Vledmorta!  
  
Vledmorta: Actually, yes, it was! *Laughs some more*  
  
Nightshade: *Looks at the clock* Oh, well. It's time for people to start heading home. The party's over!  
  
*Every one gets up, says their Thank yous, then leaves. Phibriso and Gaav are put back to wherever they came from and Audren gives Xelphina her Phone #.*  
  
Lina: *Stretching* That was fun!  
  
Amelia: Yeah, but, whatever happened to Naga?  
  
Gourry: Huh?  
  
Amelia: Well, wasn't she supposed to come?  
  
Xelphina: You're right, she was! I wonder where she is?  
  
All: *Ponder*  
  
*Scene change*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Naga is seen singing Karaoke, at bar, drunk out of her bloody mind!*  
  
Naga: OH-HOHOHOHOHO! *Takes a swig of Vadka* OH-HOHOHO *Starts singing* Oops I did it Again, I made you believe-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Back at the house*  
  
Lina: We'll probably never know!  
  
  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Yeah, I know, it's pretty long. I guess I got a little carried away ^-^; It was supposed to be posted on Halloween, but I was hardly half way through it. When you're reading it just P-r-e-t-e-n-d it's Halloween. That ought to make things a little more interesting! (I'm such a dork!) 


End file.
